Ashley Ireland Killian
Ashley Ireland Killian is a Half-Blood, 6th year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts. Born and raised in London, England, she is the daughter of Theodore James Killian (muggle), and Lydia Marian Killian (Halfblood), and the twin sister of Carol Anne Killian. Lydia kept the secret of her magic early on in their marriage, due to her fear of Theodore possibly not accepting who she was. When Ashley was at the young age of eight, their family home caught fire, which lead to Lydia's death. Theodore, now widowed, raised Ashley and Carol on his own. He never learned the truth of the girls, or his wife's magic, until the girl's eleventh birthday. Which was when Ashley's life at Hogwarts began. Biography Home Life Ashley comes from a middle class family, with a Muggle father, and a Halfblood mother. Her mother, Lydia, although now deceased, was a stay-at-home mother to her two young daughters. She tried her best to teach Ashley and her sister, how to control themselves with their magic. As Theodore, Ashley's father, was a Muggle, who didn't have a single clue about their magic. Theodore worked in Museums, as a Historian. He had always loved books, and history, and artifacts. His job kept him busy, and even though it bothered him he wasn't around like he would have liked. He was glad the girls had their mother to stay with them, when he could not. Of course that all changed when Lydia passed away in a horrible house fire. Theodore was quick to save the girls, and was the one who discovered that Lydia didn't make it. Due to everything that happened, he and his daughters had to move to another neighborhood, and start over from scratch. Everything they owned was pretty much ruined, burnt, or un-salvageable. With the stress of it all, he also had to cut back on working in the Museums, and worked from home as best he could. He wanted to be there for the girl's more than ever now that their mother had gone. Family Parents Lydia Marian Killian (née O'Pharrell) ''Deceased '' Lydia grew up an only child, to a Pureblood wizard and a Halfblood witch, in Ireland. She was sorted into the Gryffindor house at age eleven. Once she graduated, she moved to London to learn more about the Muggle world. At age 19, she met a young muggle man named, Theodore Killian, at Hyde Park. After a few years of dating, and an engagement, they married at 25 years old. She kept her magic a secret from Theodore, afraid that she would lose him due to the possibility him not accepting her for who she was. After years of putting it off for having kids, because of her fear of their children being like her. She eventually gave birth to not one, but two little girls. At the ages of four, and the other at age five, they both were in fact, witches like their mother. She did her best to hide their magic from their father, and being a stay at home mother, it was pretty easy. When the girls were eight years old, a horrible fire broke out in their home. Theodore, who accidentally fell asleep watching the television was quick to save his two girls, before rushing back in. Only to find his wife, badly burned and no longer breathing. Lydia had passed away, at age 36. The fire was never found out how it started. Theodore James Killian Theodore, also known as Theo, was born to a middle class family in London, England. He and his brother, David, got along for the most part, but grew distant as they aged. He studied hard, nose practically always in a book, he loved History. Which lead him later, to work in a Museum as a Historian. One day, at the age of nineteen, Theo was sitting on a bench at Hyde Park, eyes glued to a book, until a young woman accidentally tripped in front of him. The noise startled him and he rushed over to help her. Who knew it would have been love at first sight? The two dated for years, and had a year long engagement. She was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes that sparkled liked the ocean. But there was a bit of something strange about her, and that was one thing he loved about her, even if he couldn't put his finger on it. Once they were married, he was ready to have children. He longed to have a large family, a close and happy family. But she was a bit hesitant, but he never rushed her into it. Eventually, she gave birth to twin girls, with blue eyes, just like hers. He fell in love with them instantly, and vowed to be the best father he could be to them. They had their family, and as time grew on, his job kept him busy, but he was happy that Lydia was there all the time for the girls. His dream of having a happy family was short lived, after a fire broke out in the home. He woke up, startled from the flames and heat. He rushed upstairs, waking up and grabbing both his eight year old girls, quickly bringing them outside to their neighbors yard. He ran back in, running to the bedroom, where he found his wife, engulfed in flames, badly burned, and not breathing. It broke his heart once he realised she had passed on. He broke the news to the girls, and there was nothing but cries that night. From then on, he still had no idea the true identity his wife had, along with his children. Until the girls were about to turn eleven. He learned the truth of his wife, his kids, and after a bit of a freak out, and massive confusion, he came to terms and was happy for his family.Category:Biography Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs